1. Field of the Application
The invention relates to a power transmission technology of an electric train, and more particularly, to a collector device of an electric train and a collector method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electrified railway power supply system, an electric train uses a pantograph to be in contact with a trolley wire, so as to introduce power into a main transformer of the electric as a power source of the electric train. However, under influences of shaking during high-speed driving, irregularity of the trolley wire, vibrations of the trolley wire and a graphite skateboard, or unevenness of rails, a contact loss situation among the pantograph and the trolley wire is prone to occur, and thereby resulting in an electric arc phenomenon. Generally, the higher the speed of the electric train, the greater the possible for the pantograph and the trolley wire to be separated, and the electric arc phenomenon is prone to occur. The electric arc phenomenon may result in unevenness for a contact surface of the graphite skateboard and influence a power supply quality. Moreover, the electric arc also influences the service life of the graphite skateboard and increases a replacement number thereof, and when it is severe, the trolley wire may be damaged and thereby affect train safety.